the_geniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Open, Pass
Open, Pass is a Main Match played in seventh episode of first season (Rules of the Game). Rules Each player will receive a basic set of 20 cards with a mixture of symbol and number cards. Open, Pass is a game where players must use the number and symbol cards to obtain the largest value. To raise the value, contestants will require high numbers and advantegeous symbols. To make a better value, players are allowed to purchase extra sets of cards. Each set is also made of 20 cards. The higher the price is, the more useful cards are. If players are satisfied with their basic and/or purchased cards, they have to create the best composition of 20 cards by mixing in number and symbol cards and hand their decks to dealers. Those cards will be used to complete an expression on the table. Table fits 10 cards in slots. The dealer will shuffle the deck given by player, and starting from dealer's left, one card at a time will be placed in a slot face down. Then player must choose on of the option: OPEN or PASS. If they choose Open, card will be opened and used in expression. If they choose Pass, card will not be revealed and will be taken out of expression. Player cannot pass opened cards. Player can pass up to 10 cards. When all 10 cards are opened, the evaluation of expression will begin. If numbers or symbols are placed side by side, only the most-left will be included, other cards will be discarded. If the card directly in front of sign "equal" is a symbol card, it will be discarded. If the 10th card is a symbol, number in front of it will be taken to be 0. The player that makes the highest value will be the winner, and the player with the lowest value will be an Elimination Candidate. "Three facts" Summary #Players must make a deck of 20 number and symbol cards. #There are two choices when making an expression. If player OPENS, card will be included in the expression, if player PASSES, it will be removed. #The Expression will be evaluated after removing repeating cards. The person with the highest value wins. Twists Colours As discovered by Kim Sungkyu, colours of backs of cards are different. 1-garnet and basic cards are black, 2-garnet cards are red and 3-garnet cards are blue. So, for example, if all your multiplications are red and all numbers are blue and black, you can easily identify them and be certain to have a high number. This strategy was used by almost all players, except Hong Jinho and Kim Poong. Backs of Cards As discovered by Hong Jinho, if you turn the back of card upside down, the pattern of garnets is different. So if you put your numbers one-way, and symbols other-way, with a closer look, you can identify them. This strategy wasn't discovered by anyone else. Results Outcome of the Game Hong Jinho was the Sole winner and got two Tokens of Life. He gave one to Kim Sungkyu. Kim Sungkyu and Kim Poong were Joint Losers. As a winner, Hong Jinho chose Kim Poong as an Elimination Candidate. Kim Poong chose Park Eunji to play in Death Match - Indian Poker. Category:Main Matches Category:Rules of the Game's Main Matches